Peculiar Judgment
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Chrom had been ready to intervene in the tension between mother and daughter-only to find something much more different and perverted. mature/pwp/incest


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

Chrom had gotten an uneasy feeling for a while. Ever since his wife's strange behavior, which had lost them the Fire Emblem, her mood around camp in the aftermath had been shifty and restless. So too were the actions of their daughter, Lucina, whom he caught stalking after her mother and staring intently at her when she thought no one was looking.

But he had, and their combined strangeness had made him queasy, as if there were a looming disaster above all their heads, and there was nothing he could do about it but watch it happen. Well, not on his watch. Knowing Robin's usual routes and ways during peacetime, he was alerted when she broke the pattern before supper. He moved quickly, and was fortunate to glimpse the swish of her familiar cloak disappearing through a blind spot in the camp perimeter, and heading for the wilderness beyond. Frowning, Chrom pursued, hoping nothing bad was going to happen.

 _"Lucina?_ " The person his wife's meeting is definitely his daughter. Framed by the distant sunset and the soft breeze, her expression is unreadable. Chrom crouches by a bush, his sword at the ready. He'd seen the Falchion drawn bare on Lucina's hand-he _hopes_ she wasn't going to do anything stupid... But the bad feeling lingers, and so Chrom tightens the grip on his own Falchion, silent warden to two of the people he loved.

"...Father was kind. And brave," Lucina is saying. "I always wanted to meet him, to see what kind of person he really was. And now that I have... The world cannot afford to lose such a great man. I won't allow it."

"I know," Robin says. "He is a wonderful man. We both love him."

"And that's exactly why..." Lucina's breath hitches up, and she raises her sword. Chrom can feel the tension spike, feel his nails dig into his palms. "Please... forgive me, mother."

There is a short and awful silence. "... Lucina, what are you doing?" Robin says.

"I have no choice!" Lucina bawls. "Mother, you... you're my father's murderer aren't you? In the future-what Validar did... it's exactly what happened. And now I must a stop to you," her voice chokes. "At... _any_ cost."

"Lucina, don't be rash!" says Robin.

"I have to! I was- _am_ the Exalt. I must make the decisions, however hard, for the sake of my family, my friends. For the world. That future... must not come to pass!"

"Lucina, it doesn't mean-"

"Enough! Don't come any closer! Please! Don't make this harder than it is! Please... Please..." The both of them are crying now, his two precious people, and he wants so much to go out there, to hold them close. But he knows he can't, not yet.

"... If you truly love him, mother, then please-" The sword is hefted at an angle, ready to pierce at any second. Chrom is frantic now. It'll take only a second for his daughter to kill his wife. He can only hope he'll be on time. But the moment must pass. Lucina must surpass this.

He cannot see the expression on his wife's face, but he imagines it reflected on Lucina's: agony, sadness, fear. And maybe something even more sublime.

"...Very well then," she says, her arms raising high. "Take it. It's yours."

"Mother...?"

"My life has been yours from the day you were born, Lucina," Robin says, and it is clear to hear the joy in her voice, the same joy he'd seen when Lucina had been born just some years back. Those were peaceful times... "I would gladly offer my life for Chrom's, and for you."

"Stop! Stop! Don't you know how I'm feeling right now?"

"Of course. My sweetling child, my love. I cannot say my goodbyes to Chrom, but I must say this now: please, be happy Lucina. Live long, and happy, more than I could have possibly given."

"Robin...!"

Chrom smiles, when, after one final show of hesitation, Lucina drops the sword to the ground and runs forward, flinging her arms around Robin, bawling. The sudden force takes them both down to the grass, and mother and daughter are now lying there, sharing one tender moment, the awful decision but a distant memory.

Chrom relaxes. All's well that ends well. He would have words with Lucina, and would have to admit he'd been eavesdropping. But he was glad that nothing bad had happened.

He blinks. Actually, nothing seemed to be happening. Neither of the two had risen from the grass. Chrom cranes his neck, wondering if they'd caught on to him being there and were playing a prank. He wouldn't put it past Robin, whom Lissa looked up to as a prankmaster on a different level. He strains his ears, then catches a few sounds. Was that crying? Were they still... _no, wait._ Those were less the crying of two women but more the heated moans of women in heat! What in Naga's name was going on? He moves a bit forward and witnesses an astonishing sight.

Lucina's hands are crawling under his wife's robe. No, that wasn't it: it was Robin fondling his daughter's bare boob. He blinks: no, what was worse was that his wife and his daughter were sharing a kiss far beyond what should be shared between mother and daughter. There was tongue. There was spit-sharing. There was the continuous, lascivious moaning. It was the kiss between two lovers!

"What on earth...?" He supposes he should be more outraged at the moment: his wife's being molested by a person who was not him. But then it's just his daughter, so it's okay? _Wait, what?_ His daughter is stealing his wife away before his very eyes! This is wild!

As his mind ran, unable to form much coherent thought, the two lovers progressed from petting to things more brazen. _Thunk_ went the bits of Lucina's armor on the ground, leaving her shirt to slip down revealing her bare, modest bust. And Chrom could not look away from his daughter's boobs, as was proper, because his wife now slipped her head down to glomp her mouth around a nipple, causing Lucina to yelp softly. Lucina was not idle, as her hands wandered over his wife's butt ("Hey, get your hands off!" yelled another Chrom's voice in his head, unheeded), and lifted up the hem of her robe to reveal her undergarments, which he could see. And then his daughter stuck a couple of fingers underneath those, digging around until the lewd, wet sounds emerged. No one else should be touching Robin's snatch, and yet here her daughter is doing exactly that, extracting a mewl of pleasure from his dear wife.

"Lucina... oh, my dear Lucina..."

"Robin, mmphh... yes, yes..."

Chrom watches, mesmerized, as the impromptu incest continues in spectacular fashion. Lucina disappears from his vision, pushed down by his wife; and he can see the former's bare knees now rising, looking like twin mountains, as he spies the back of his wife's head move between them. Then a frantic, moist sucking sound comes, like someone was slurping on an oyster, and it takes him a moment to realize his wife's eating their daughter out. The wet, immoral sounds continue for a long time, filling Chrom's imagination with so much naughty images while Robin's head continues to move between his daughter's legs; and it is not helped by the small intermittent cries his baby girl makes as Robin hits every pleasure spot in rapid succession, as masterfully as she accomplishes military objectives. Then his daughter cries out, groaning loud, and he struggles to contain himself from being turned on by the throaty groan his daughter made as she climaxes. Nor can he not fail to listen to Lucina's heated "Ah... ah... ah..." in the aftermath, and he can now see part of his wife's profile move up and over the other's body, her face sinking down to make an unmistakable kiss.

"You (smooch) taste nice, Lucina... (slurp)"

"Ehehehe..." For a moment he wonders why this has happened, or even how it happened. He supposed he should be feeling more angry than aroused-this was clearly a very immoral act, an unnatural love between mother and daughter that Naga surely cannot sanction. But his mind's a dirty, fickle thing (like his wife apparently) and he feels something weird and fuzzy in his heart from having his wife stolen from him by his own daughter.

And the worst part is that he's got himself a boner now. It's straining his trousers, so he has no choice but to whip it out. No one could blame him, he tells himself. He's hot and bothered now, and the worst thing a warrior can get out in the wilds is an erection. And he has all right in the world to masturbate over his own wife, even if she's now disappeared from view as her daughter's telltale head appears over the grass. The wretched boner doesn't disappear at the sight of his daughter, maddeningly enough, leaving Chrom to rub his arousal as if it were his first time.

Wet slapping sounds begin to come from the spot of their lovemaking. Lucina's blue hair sways back and forth like a flower in the wind. Muffled moans, a combination of mother's and daughters, warble through the air, as if it were coming from a a beast howling in pain. Most of all he heard his wife's breathy sighs, which he'd only heard in their most intimate moments on the royal bed, and here his daughter was coaxing them out like they were nothing, like they were something natural for her to produce. He closes his eyes, remembering the feel of Robin's velvety folds around his cock, imagining the night he put Lucina inside her womb, who would become a cute little child. Now that girl's somehow grown up, and now took possession of her own mother from under his very nose, in front of his very eyes. The incongruity of the little toddler they'd hidden for safekeeping and the woman having sex over there made his brain spin, and it was as if this Lucina were an entirely different person and not his daughter-by-blood, staining his once pure impression of his daughter. The thought of it made him stroke even faster.

Suddenly, their heads appear above the grassline, making Chrom's blood freeze. He stops, heart thudding, only to realize they hadn't seen nor heard him. They are still rather in their world-only this time he could see the both of them, both naked from the chest up, their skin gleaming with sweat and spit, their hair disheveled, their tongues so wrapped up in the other's he didn't know which belonged to whom. Both small busts-one inherited from the other-mashed together, slick nipples circling around the other, each motion making small lascivious sounds like fruit being squashed underfoot. Their hands were doing something where he couldn't see, with the way their shoulders and arms are shaking so vigorously there is no need to guess where their hands were and what they were now doing. Certainly their frantic gasps, coming from lips smeared liberally with the other's hot spit, lend a clue to the current height of their passion. Chrom rubbed harder, the sting of his wife's betrayal mixed with the tangy pleasure of participating in something twisted and forbidden, even if he were just watching.

Eventually, there is a small squeal-it's Lucina's, who's suddenly wrapped in another body-shuddering orgasm, her voice muffled by Robin's tongue in her throat. As he watches his "little girl" climax, he sees the telltale shivering in Robin's shoulders, something which he knew was a good way of telling his wife's imminent orgasm. When Robin withdraws from her daughter's mouth with a loud, wet smack, ribbons of spit floating like spidersilk between their mouths, Chrom comes hard, spitting his seed onto the grass. His essence pours, wasted, as Robin arrives at her own peak, which the masterful tactician manages to hide by biting her lips, her cheeks rosy and quivering, while a dazed Lucina nibbles at her collarbone, leaving a small mark there.

Several moments later, as Chrom's come cools and hardens on the soil, the two incestuous women gather their senses and push together into one final kiss-less heated but definitely more intimate and gentle, their tongues gliding into the other's mouth in slow, lazy swirls, their arms wound tight around the other's nape. Chrom closes his trousers, his clear head giving him the clarity to be appropriately disgusted with himself. Now that he can think on it again, he wonders how he's ever gonna face either of them from now on, now that he knows their little naughty secret.

"We better go," says Robin, after a long moment of the two just sitting there wrapped in the other's arms. "Chrom will be suspicious." _And how!_

Lucina gives her mother/lover a sultry peck on the lips. She looks sad. "For a moment there, I'd thought..."

"Ssshhh... I know, my love. I know." Suddenly she is no longer the lover, but the mother, patting her shivering daughter on the head. "We'll just have to plan for the future. I'm sure we can outwit that dastardly Validar."

"I love you," Lucina says. "All of you, but you most of all... Robin." His wife grins fondly, that same small smile that has always reassured him no matter how dire the situation. The two share one last kiss before they start bustling about in the grass, picking up and putting on the clothes they discarded.

They each leave on by one, Lucina lingering, her eyes traveling all over the area. Then she returns to camp.

Chrom is still crouching in the undergrowth, his mind still spinning. "Well, that just happened." He swears-how in Naga's name could he talk to his wife now? Should he be angry at her infidelity, or should he congratulate his daughter for finding a nice match? He groans, takes Falchion and leaves.

* * *

 **Another story commissioned by PBflyer, thank you very, very much. Extra words are on me, as usual.  
**

 **Well, that was a handful. I hope you, and all the others reading this, like this.**

 **If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message here on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.  
**


End file.
